


Let's Go Home

by ericaismeg



Series: otp: berica [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous (aka Charlotte) asked: <i>You should write something with Boyd and Erica meeting in heaven! Wait, tthat sounds painful.</i></p><p>I tried to make it less painful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted here.](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/99870920027/you-should-write-something-with-boyd-and-erica-meeting)

♛♝♛♝♛♝

 

Erica glances around. Yet another day of boredom. The truth is heaven isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. Yes, she had all of the things she could ever dream of - but she’d refused to go crazy like some people who had been deprived of things they wanted, like big houses and flashy cars. Instead, she’d settled into a small cottage on the edge of nowhere, waiting. That’s all she had been doing. Waiting.

She’s supposed to be happy here, isn’t she? How is she supposed to be happy though? She was taken away from the only happiness she ever knew. Erica wonders if heaven gets better. Earth had. Right? God, she might be waiting years to feel the way she felt on Earth though.

It’s not until there’s a small knock on her door that things started to get interesting in heaven. She swings the door open, and her breath is stolen from her. Again. Only it doesn’t matter here.

"Boyd," she whispers.

"Alicia Boyd," the small girl responds. Erica can’t believe it. She falls to her knees and yanks the young girl towards her. She hugs her tightly. "I—someone told me you knew my brother."

"Yes," is the only thing Erica can manage. She can’t stop herself. Her hands pat down Alicia’s hair, her shoulders, her cheek, her back, her arms, and then Erica’s tugging her in close to her again. "Are you okay?"

"People are nice here," Alicia says, only it’s not an answer and they both know it. Erica’s eyes fill with tears, and she cups Alicia’s cheeks with her hands.

"Would you like to come in? Would you like to stay?"

Alicia asks, “Did you love my brother?”

Erica’s chest tightens. “Vernon was the love of my life. I miss him every day.”

Alicia smiles, but there’s sadness in her eyes. “Me too, Erica. Me too.”

There’s a pause before she adds, “I’d like to stay. Can you tell me about my brother?”

Erica nods. “I can tell you everything I knew.”

For the first time since Erica arrived in heaven, she feels hope. The two of them settle in her small kitchen with cookies and milk, while Erica finally starts talking about the man she’d fallen in love with so long ago. Somehow, Erica finds it a little easier to breathe. The memory of Vernon Boyd is not lost; it’s embedded into Erica’s heart.

 

♛♝♛♝♛♝

 

Erica’s holding Alicia’s hand on a particularly difficult day. She’s still unsure why everyone on Earth assumed that bliss was guaranteed in heaven. Still, she’s found some peace being with Boyd’s little sister. They’d talked, for hours among hours. God knows they don’t need to sleep if they don’t want to.

They’d share cookies and milk, and Alicia would tell Erica how much she loved Boyd. She’d explain that she never blamed him for her death, and had only hoped he’d allow himself to be loved. She knew her big brother, and she’d seen him close himself off to the world. But then Erica had come along, and Alicia had had hope again. She’d only ever wanted him to be happy.

"I don’t want to see Vernon yet," Alicia tells Erica, "but I miss him."

"Me too, me too." Erica leads Alicia down the town’s Main Street. There’s always a festival or carnival of some sort going on there. She gets Alicia cotton candy, but the smile doesn’t reach the girl’s eyes.

Something happens. Erica can’t explain it, but she feels this strange tug in her gut. It’s oddly as though a part of her has returned. Scrunching her nose up in confusion, Erica realizes she can’t ignore the feeling.

She turns her head and there he is.

 _Oh no. No, no, no._  Alicia turns to see where Erica’s attention has gone.

"Vernnie!" Alicia shouts, excited. Then she’s running towards her big brother. Erica knows that Boyd must have been expecting his sister to be mad at him, but Alicia never had been. She watches as he bends down to catch Alicia and lift her in the air.

There’s a smile on his face, but Erica catches the glint of worry in his eyes.

"Vernnie, I missed you!" Alicia says, burying her face into his chest. Erica barely hears what she says next. If she catches the words correctly, Alicia says, "But it’s too soon."

Erica doesn’t want to ruin the moment, so she lets Boyd set Alicia down with big kisses on her cheeks. He ruffles her hair and whispers something quietly to his little sister—someone, she’s sure he never thought he’d see again. Alicia confides something to him, and Boyd tilts his head.

She can’t help it. Boyd is happiest with his little sister—as it should be. She runs a hand through her hair, and knows she should leave, but she can’t move her feet. Alicia kisses Boyd’s cheek and then he stands up straight.

Erica’s heart’s pounding. Or at least, it feels like it is. There’s a distinct possibility that it might have stopped completely. Again. But then Boyd is walking to her. No, he’s jogging to her.

Somehow her feet move towards him, and she meets him halfway.

"Boyd, you should be—"

"Sh," Boyd murmurs. "I know. Some bad stuff happened, and the pack will need us to look out for them, but for now…I never thought I would see you two again."

Erica’s lips curve upwards. “I had hoped to see you again. I just didn’t expect it to be so soon.”

Boyd shrugs. “Shit happens, Erica.”

"But Boyd—"

"I’m almost surprised you ended up here," he teases. It catches her off guard, but then she’s punching him in the shoulder.

"Please, if I had gone to hell, we both know I would’ve ended up queen and the devil would’ve scummed to my word. I would’ve been too dangerous down there," Erica says, with a quick laugh. It fades fast, and her eyes search Boyd’s face.

It’d been so long since she’d seen it, she had almost worried she would eventually forget it. Relieved that she still knows every millimeter of his face, Erica exhales.

"How is—?" 

"How did you find Alicia?" he interrupts.

"She found me, actually. I guess word got around that I was moping about how sad I was that I never got a chance to tell you how insanely in love with you I am. You’re my best friend, Vernon Boyd. I can’t imagine my life—or death, for that matter—without you." Erica’s hands find his. "I’m sorry because I’m almost not sorry you’re here. I missed you."

"I missed you," he echoes. "I’m also not sorry I’m here either. Erica, you died and I had no one."

"The—"

"The pack, yes, I know. But do you know why I joined that pack?" Boyd asks.

"No. I always assumed you wanted a family."

"Because of you, Erica. I took one look at you and I was a goner. I am insanely in love with you too," Boyd murmurs. He lifts one hand from hers to brush a piece of her hair behind her cheek.

Erica ducks her head. She’d never been the kind of girl who wanted a guy to brush her hair behind her ear, but the second it happened, she knew she wanted him to do it everyday. She wanted him to look at her with endless love. She lifts her gaze to meet his. She wanted him to continue looking at her the way he is now. Forever.

"I love you," he tells her again.

"Oh wow," she murmurs. Then she leans up on her tiptoes and presses her lips against his. It’s a quiet kiss, not that Erica had expected otherwise. When she pulls away, she runs a hand to the back of his neck and smiles. "Boyd? Let’s go home."

"Um, Erica, I—"

She turns her head and says, “Alicia, are you done with the festival?”

"Totally! Can we have cake when we get home?" Alicia asks, bounding over to them.

Erica looks up at Boyd, who’s smiling now. He nods. “Sure thing, kiddo. I mean, if that’s how heaven works.”

"Yeah, sometimes it gets things right." Erica lets go of Boyd’s hand, only so they can each grab one of Alicia’s. She smiles at him. He’d catch her up with everything that had happened back down on Earth, and why the pack needed them, but for now, she wants to bask in bliss.

"Does this place have wifi?" Boyd jokes. Alicia bursts into giggles, and Erica’s smile only grows bigger.

Hey, maybe this heaven thing isn’t so bad after all.

 

♛♝♛♝♛♝

**Author's Note:**

> BOYD AND ERICA ARE ALIVE AND HAPPY, OKAY? No one can tell me otherwise.
> 
> A few more ficlets will be posted to this series either today or in the next few days. They're all on my [tumblr](http://www.foxerica.tumblr.com/works) if you want to check them out there.


End file.
